Dragon Ball Future Generation
by Zeroalva
Summary: In this story where Goten born is a month younger than Trunks rather than a year younger but the universe follows the future events such as Goku's heart virus and androids thus leading to the birth of a new Z fighter.
1. Prologue: Universal Change

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all character's used all belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Prologue: Universal Change

6 months had pass since the death of the hero of Earth Son Goku. The Z Fighters have now got out of there sadness and have begun life anew. Everything had seemed at peace Trunks was now a year and little Goten following right behind at 11 months. Then terror struck, it was an terror the Earth's heroes could have never know of.

_In a lab hidden in the Northern Mountains_

"What 17 what do you mean no I am you creator you will do as I say!" yelled an angry scientist Dr. Gero.

"I said no, I will not help you destroy the world." Smirked #17.

"We want that pleasure for ourselves." Replied #18.

Holding a black remote with a red button, Gero yelled "I will have you know that if you disobey me I can turn with this re." Before Gero could finish his sentence he was smack across the room fracturing his skull.

Crushing the remote in his hand #17 taunted his creator "I don't think so old man we do this our way, we don't need you messing up our plans."

Sticking out his hand #17 sent an orb of man-made ki to the door that kept him and his twin sister trapped for years with the power Gero had given them.

"We're off have fun in hell you fool!" Rising up from the ground the cyborgs flew out the lab to the world outside.

"Computer activate project Z and make me a me a new body to get back at those traitors and rule the universe!" With those final words Gero had passed away.

_12 hours later in the islands located outside of South City_

Facing the demons who had just destroyed the south islands and its people, a battle damaged Piccolo prepares to fight. " Look here you fools I don't know who you are but we are here to stop you!" Dashing forward Piccolo punched at the young man's face.

Catching the fist #17 hollered "Is that all you've got to be kidding me!" with a sadistic grin. In an instant his fist dug straight through the Namekian's stomach the feeling of raw flesh exciting him

"Nice one 17." The twin laughing right behind him grabbed Piccolo throwing towards the ground. "100 points!"

Coughing up blood Piccolo thought to himself _"I'm done for, No I'm not I will not leave this world without helping I must save Kami so that this world can have its dragon balls."_ Looking deep into his memories began to cough up something only a few were able to do in his race.

Gohan arrived to the scene in despair. He saw is mentor floating above the ground with a hole in his stomach and two people up above the city. "Mr. Piccolo!"

The expression of pain on his master's face was too painful to watch. Noticing something heading towards him from Piccolo's direction Gohan caught it. It was a giant egg.

"Gohan take my son run away and don't come back take your family and take them to the Lookout you can get Kami to revive us RUN!" Gohan said nothing turning back he took to the skies in anger.

"Oh no you don't punk." #18 flew straight towards the 11 year old "I need my points too!" Instantly the beautiful blonde was in front of the boy laughing. "The egg is an extra 10."

"Spirt Ball!" "Destructo Disk!" "Tri-beam Ha!" three voices came booming from above.

The light forcing #18 to turn around see a giant ki-square surrounding an energy disk, with a glowing energy ball in the middle of it. The impact sent the female flying through the buildings of the south island.

"Go now Gohan!" spoke Tien the tri-cyclops.

With a short bald man along with a spiky haired man both giving thumbs up. "Save the kids." Said a grinning Krillin

"Don't lose hope." Spoke Yamcha.

_A few moments earlier_

"So punk you plan on taking me on." Spoke a man with golden hair surrounded by golden flames. Charging forward Vegeta punched at the black haired male. Doubling over #17 gasped for air.

" How weak can't even take a punch!" laughed the prince

"Kidding" grabbing Vegeta's arm #17 pulled him forward head butted the saiyan. Using one hand and his feet #17 began his assault on the super saiyan jabbing at face and kneeing him countless times before letting go. #17 rushed up and placed his palms against the saiyan's chest building up power as Vegeta looked right into the cyborg's eyes

"F*** you!" opened his mouth as he felt the burning of the ki upon his armor. Let out a mouth blast directed to his opponent's face.#17 unleashed the energy sending Vegeta away and out of sight.

"17 look at your face." #17 turned to face her sister

"Screw you!" half of his facial "skin" burnt off of leaving half a metallic skeletal face.

_West City_

"Bulma get a plane we have to get to the Lookout!" Gohan yelled as flew into the house.

"What for" Bulma spoke as she feed her son.

"Just do it!" Grabbing a case and Trunks they ran outside. Popping open a capsule a plane emerges from a puff of smoke. Rushing inside they flew off.

"We have to get Goten and my mom." Spoke Gohan.

"Right" Bulma immediately replied.

Arriving for Chi-Chi and Goten they took off towards The Kame house to get Roshi and the Gang.

Once they landed on the Lookout Gohan sprinted to the palace

"Kami, Kami, come help us!" Gohan yelled out franticly

Looking inside he saw Mr. Popo crouching over the tile floor crying. Turning around Mr. Popo held up a stone ball and a walking stick that belonged to all of the Earth's Guardians of the pass.

Gasping for air Gohan looked down the egg of his master's unborn son "NO this can't be Piccolo saved him he shouldn't be dead!"

Mr. Popo spoke up "I'm sorry Gohan Kami is dead and the dragon balls have been turned in stone."

"NOOOOO my friends Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo!"

The colors of his eyes disappeared leaving only white, tears streaming down his face. His hair flashing from black to gold. The color of his eyes returned but, was a light green hue. A golden aura surrounded him. The Lookout shaking under the might of his new power Gohan stop yelling and looked towards Mr. Popo with a menacing glare.

"Take Piccolo Jr I'll be back." Gohan after handing over the egg flared his golden aura rocketed himself outside flying straight to the Southern Islands.

Looking down the Namekian egg in his hands Mr. Popo spoke out "Piccolo Jr"

_Islands outside of South City_

"Where are they." Looking around a young super saiyan was looking for his friends. Feeling a spark of energy Gohan blasted toward the ki.

"Gohan, Gohan" rushing to the sound of his name Gohan threw rubble out of his way to find who was calling him out. Finding a bruised and bloody Vegeta.

"Hehe brat you did it as well you achieved super saiyan. Listen to me boy, you Kakarotto's second son and my child you are the last saiyans in existent. You must train them and train them well. Avenge us and destroy those damn cyborgs, avenge us."

In tears Gohan replied "Yes I will avenge everyone with this future generation." The prince died with grin on his face. Leaving the young boy lighting up the city with his golden energy.

Hey guys I finished editing this prologue hope you like and please support the series by leaving a review and follow the story.- Mathew Estrada


	2. Chapter 1:Different Future

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used all belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 1: Different Future

Piccolo Jr has finally come to age, maturing much faster than his father in only 2 years. Thus began Jr's training with popo. Jr had gone along well, within a year piccolo had already surpassed the likes of the original Z-fighters. For his final test Jr has entered the Pendulum Room in order to fight the tyrant Frieza.

"Wow Mr. Popo what is place." Gasped Piccolo III "This is the Pendulum Room, many of Earth's greatest warriors have entered here to test their strength. Popo replied.

Looking up Piccolo III saw a giant pendulum was swinging back and forth in the dark room.

"Goku and many of the original Z-fighters had entered in order to train for the arrival of the sayians. Also Gohan entered the room the year before while you were training with me." Laughed the wise genie.

" Really how did master do." Replied Jr.

"Gohan passed with ease." Popo stated. He trained to test his strength in order to fight Androids the same reason you're here too. So are you ready to take your final test against a tyrant your predecessor once fought."

Jr looked straight up.

"Of course." Popo smiling "Ok off you go." Sparks of lighting erupted from the circle on the floor surrounded Piccolo and in a flash of light he was gone.

"Hehe good luck Piccolo III."

Piccolo Jr had the looks of his father's. A green, skinned Namek 7 ½ feet tall wearing a black gi with weighted gray turbans and shoulder pads identical to that of his father.

Looking up Piccolo recognized the bright blue sky and below blue grass and green seas. With the memories of Nail, Jr felt at home. Namek where his ancestors lived.

"This is where Kami, King Piccolo, and Nail came from." Piccolo chuckled to himself. The floor began to tremble as Piccolo felt a dark ki racing towards him.

"This must be my opponent." whispering to himself. "Tch master beat this guy hmm I can do better." "Haha so they are still some Namekians around." Looking up Piccolo saw at the white demon. "So you must be Frieza."

So Piccolo Jr has finished his training and is ready to face his test how will he fair against Frieza

So yea there you go guys Chapter 1 please a review. Thank you guys


	3. Chapter 2: Tyrant's Power

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used all belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 2: Tyrant's Power

The Frost Demon replied "So you know about me, of course you do I just finished killing your race."

"Well yes I've heard many stories about you haha you're much shorter than I thought." smirk Piccolo Jr.

"You dare mock me!" snorted the galactic emperor "Learn your place."

Positioning himself into a fighting stance he learned from the memories of Nail. A Namekian stance taught to Nail by the Grand Elder Guru. Jr barring his fangs " Come teach me then you bastard!"

Vanishing from sight Piccolo appeared behind the murderer

A sicken crunch could be heard as Piccolo's fist connected right across the tyrant's skull causing the prince to jolt to the ground, stopping himself from crashing below Frieza stared up his cold dead glare catching the eyes of the young Namek.

"Got you." smirked the green alien. His smirk vanished just as quickly as his enemy had.

"You think so." Frieza slamming his knee into the Namek's gut, bringing his hand back smacks Jr a feet away.

"Not bad." Piccolo grinned" Lets skip the warmup, RAAHH!" Piccolo charging forward extending his hands out releases a cluster of energy blasts.

Easily weaving and dodging the blasts Frieza begins deflecting them away from him causing the landscapes behind him to explode from the force of the energy being released from the orbs.

Feeling a burning pain across his arms Frieza looks down the see his arms covered by microscopic glowing energy balls. "Crap" but it was to late, the energy burst life growing size and detonated.

"Never expected ki to detach and shrink did you!" yelled Piccolo at the smoke in front of him.

"Damn that actually hurt even at 50% the fool managed to hurt me." Frieza thought to himself. As the smoke continued to clear, with a grin on his face the monster stares at his opponent in amazement a Namekian managed to get this strong.

Piccolo using his natural abilities stretched his arms to crazy lengths grabbing and pulling him closer, throwing kicks and punches the 3 year old begins to score hit after hit realizes something, "My training with popo and my father's passed experiences has really helped me at."

Frieza enduring the hits chops at Jr's arm off him and begins to parry the punches starts to give pressure back dodging and attacking back, landing punches and kicks.

Bringing his knee up Frieza forces Piccolo right over his head, grips his hands together slamming Jr down into a mountain begins to taunt him,

"Seems I didn't need to go over 70% at all" laughed Frieza as the mountain before him began to shake.

"Enough of this Makankōsappō" A beam of blinding light shot out of the mountainside turning the sky lighten by 3 suns to darkened as lightning erupted from the energy beam.

Frieza spitting up blood looks down noticing a gaping hole in his chest. "It looks like they were bluffing about your power, you were not that bad.

"Staring Frieza down Piccolo sticks out the face of his palm. "You're done" "Whoa where is this coming from?" Piccolo stares at the tyrant in awe.

He never knew Frieza of Frieza's bulked up state.

"Haha you are done for along with this planet!" Frieza laughed victoriously, a black orb of light emerged from Frieza's fingertip "Be gone."

(I can't avoid this I must counter this.) Mustering all of his strength Piccolo sticks out his right hand and grips his wrist with his left.

"DEATH BALL" "DESTRUCTION WAVE"

As the ki attacks collided Piccolo was blinded by the light emitted by the attack.

ZAP

Piccolo looked up to the face of a grinning genie.

**Power Levels**

**Frieza 50%: ****60 Million**

**Piccolo Jr:**** 65 Million**

**Piccolo Jr (serious):**** 105 Million**

**Frieza 100%: ****120 Million**

**Hey guys hope you like Jr's fight and the mentions of the Namekian heritage please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior's Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 3: Warrior's Respect

"So how did you do?" The genie spoke.

"I beat him up pretty good, well until he went to his bulky state." Piccolo Jr replied, brushing himself off, he looked at for guidance.

"Well that's great you passed." Popo grinned,

"What! How I just died against him." gasped Piccolo Jr.

"While that is true , but you were only supposed to fight him at his 50% power, the fact that you took him on at his full Is amazing, so you passed. so you passed." said "As a reward I will give you my magic carpet."

Pulling out a tiny ball Popo tossed it at Piccolo.

"Your training with me is done, you are now ready to continue your training with Gohan." Mr. Popo smiled leading Piccolo towards the door.

-**Outside on Kami Tower**—

Looking over to his right Trunks saw his best friend grinning with glee. Goten looking to his left saw Trunks shaking with excitement. Nodding at each other they both faced forward, positioning themselves to each of their nimbus clouds. Goten's had belonged to his father and Trunks' was a gift from the ancient cat master, Korin.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Yeah" laughed Goten.

A teenage Gohan looked up from the tiled floor below, now being a 14 year old he grew out of his child body, his teenage body sporting a gi very similar to the great Goku and a scar running over his eye. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" yelled the two four year olds.

"Set!"

Looking straight ahead the boys focused themselves.

"GO!"

Zooming overhead Gohan could hear the buzzing of the nimbus clouds fill his ears.

-**In the skies above Kami's tower**-

"Haha, I'm going touch the mountain first." Yelled Goten.

"Haha no I will." Trunks shouted back.

Both children laughed with joy as they raced toward their goal.

"Almost there!" yelled the boys together, reaching out their hands.

"Wow what speed, I never flew that fast on nimbus." Spoke Gohan to himself.

"Here they come."

"I can't stop, I can't stop" they yelled in unison, speeding toward the palace, the half breeds crashed head first on to the tile floor.

"Ohh…. Are you guys okay." Asked Gohan running up, to the little kids who were rubbing their heads with tears in their eyes.

"Ow, och." Whined Goten and Trunks.

Smiling, Gohan helped up Goten and Trunks, "Who won?"

"It was a tie!" laugh the kids in unison.

Gohan started to laugh as well "You guys did great."

"Ah Piccolo is done." Gohan thought to himself as he sensed his friend approach.

"Enough!" Gohan yelled, the boys immediately stopped laughing and stood up straight, hands on their sides.

"Piccolo is done, it is now your turn!"

"Yes!" both Goten and Trunks yelled excitedly.

Joining the group, and Piccolo Jr arrived from inside.

"So I take it you passed Piccolo?" asked Gohan as he faced his friend.

"Of course ." he replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, so you guys go with Mr. Popo." He said looking back at his brothers.

"Before you start lets go to pay our respects." Gohan said as he started to walk to the palace, the others followed.

The half curve garden was beautiful with flowers, butterflies, and bushes. Along the curve there were 7 tombstones all with a stone ball placed in the center of each stone.

The first one read _"Yamcha" _the former bandit's sword was struck into the grass in front of it, the second read _"Krillin"_ the monk's giant turtle shell placed in front, the third read _"Tien" _ the former assassin's crane hat laid there. The fourth read _"Piccolo" _the Namek's turban rested on top the lump of grass in front of the tombstone, the fifth read _"Vegeta"_ the saiyan prince's armor placed over his tomb, the sixth one read _"Kami"_ the Earth's former guardian's staff rested against it, and the seventh read _"Goku" _with his old turtle school outfit laid there in the grass.

Sitting himself across his father's grave Jr paid his respects.

"Thank you father, please guide me for the trials ahead." He whispered.

Trunks walked over to his father's placing his hand on top of his father's armor and spoke,

"Hey Dad, I start my training soon. I promise I will beat up those androids, I love you."

Goten arrived to his father's grave and stood over it, looking down upon the gi.

"Dad Ima train with just like you, I wanna be strong just like big brother, I love you Dad!"

Looking up Goten noticed his brother next to him.

"I miss you Dad I'm stronger now and it is all thanks to you, Yamacha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Kami, and the new generation." Gohan stated a tear rolled done his face.

**There it is guys I thank you so much for the reviews and the support. This is one of my favorite chapters I hope you guys like the homage towards the old Z-fighters. Please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 4: The Training Begins

"Alright children let's begin." Spoke out .

Sprinting up to Popo, Trunks stopped and yelled "Goten come on bro!"

"Okay!" Goten yelled back eagerly.

"I love you Dad." Son Goten whispered to his father's gi.

"Goten, Trunks, before we start to learn how to fight I need you to sense my energy and try to locate where I am." Mr. Popo instructed, vanishing from sight, leaving the two boys wondering around.

"What, where did he go?" Trunks asked Goten.

"I don't know." Goten responded confused.

"Goten, Trunks close your eyes and sense Mr. Popo's energy." Jr shouted as he walked by.

Sitting down the boys closed their eyes and focused visualizing the Lookout.

**-After 5 min-**

"I got it!" Goten shouted confidently.

"Really?" Trunks asked, totally amazed.

"Yea there are two of them, they look like blue fires." Goten said proudly.

"You dummy that's Gohan and Piccolo help me find ." Trunks scolded as he went back to focusing

"Oh sorry!" Goten giggled.

**-2 min-**

"Up there." Trunks whispered to Goten.

"I got it." Goten whispered back.

Standing up Trunks and Goten leapt into the air, landing on top of the palace.

"Got you!" the boys laughed in glee.

Getting up Mr. Popo bowed to his new students.

"Let us begin." He said.

Standing still two boys, one with purple hair wearing a black tank top with black shorts while sporting Capsule Corp made yellow boots nodded towards his brother. The other boy had wild black hair identical to his father's, wearing a white T-shirt with blue sweats, and black shoes.

"Goten, listen I'm going to distract Mr. Popo." Trunks said telepathically.

"Yeah, then while you distract him I'll blast him." Goten thought back.

"Okay Go!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Look at them go, it's amazing they are even more energetic than I was when I was training with ." Gohan laughed enjoying watching his brothers try to get Popo.

"Gohan Sensei, What are we going to do about the androids?" Piccolo Jr. asked his mentor.

His smile disappeared, his face hardened, clenching his fists Gohan faced his friend.

"We still have to wait Piccolo Jr., we are still too weak but, I know we are getting stronger. We will start patrolling the area soon. Bulma has knowledge of where Gero's lab is so I want to check that out soon as well. These monsters will soon get what they deserve!" Gohan explained his expression lightening a bit.

"Enough about that, how about a spar?" Gohan asked.

Nodding, Piccolo replied "You read my mind." cracking his neck and fingers remembering how long it's been since he'd seen Gohan fight.

"And by the way just call me Gohan." Gohan replied giving his new student thumbs up.

Sprinting forward Trunks threw a right hook trying to hit Popo only to have it blocked by the genie's palm. Picking up the pace Trunks began kicking and punching to his full extent. Mr. Popo continued to parry and block the jabs and kicks but was being pushed further and further back,

**-Out in the Distance-**

Concentrating Goten stuck his right arm out, focusing his ki to his hand. A small blue orb appeared, floating over his palm. It had taken him and Trunks weeks to learn how to produce ki into usable energy and they were proud of themselves too. He was finally going to show off what he had learnt.

Spinning his arm in circles the energy ball began to look like a ring as he spun faster and faster.

"Now Goten!" Trunks yelled as he started to tire.

"Neoball go!" Goten yelled as he released the energy ball, sending it spiraling towards the genie.

Jumping out the way Trunks was shocked as he saw turn around and meet the "Neoball" with an open mouth.

"What!?" Goten yelled as his attack disappeared, Mr. Popo completely swallowed it.

Rubbing his belly Popo burped up a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Goten I thought you knew the Kamehameha!" Trunks yelled.

"No I can't do energy waves." Goten laughed as he sat down exhausted from using his most powerful attack.

**-A Bit Farther From the Action-**

"Looks like they fell for it." Gohan said facing his mentor's son.

Gohan began gathering ki, igniting his white aura.

"Are you ready Jr.?" Gohan asked confidently.

"Don't hold back, transform I want to see how I face off against a Super Saiyan!" Piccolo Jr. yelled.

"Alright, then Piccolo." Gohan responded clenching his teeth balling his fists Gohan let out a roar.

"Haaaaa!" the sayian yelled his white aura bursting into a golden fire. Staring up at the Namekian warrior with green eyes, he cracked a smile.

"Is this what you wanted to see!?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I can finally test out my new theory." Jr. grinned back.

"Theory?" Gohan gasped.

His arms flexed and his knees bent as he powered up. Piccolo Jr.'s aura enlarged, his muscles bulged out slightly as he yelled, gathering ki. The Lookout shook under all of Piccolo Jr.'s strength.

"Wow Piccolo you're stronger than Frieza." Gohan commented as his student finished powering up.

"Is this a new form?" He questioned.

"No it is not Gohan, I achieved this power after hours and hours of deep meditation, it turns out Nail was developing a new technique that would take his hidden potential and use it to raise his power, I believe he called it the "Suraguno Otoko" think of like your father's kaioken but without the drawbacks or when the Grand Elder unlocked both you and Krillin's hidden power." Jr. lectured.

Flaring his Super Saiyan aura in excitement Gohan got into his favorite fighting stance and Piccolo Jr. following his lead stood in his fighting stance ready for this spar.

"Come on then Piccolo let's go!" Gohan yelled.

Vanishing from sight, the warriors left nothing but their blurred outlines, leaving Goten and Trunks in awe.

"Trunks, you feel that." Goten whispered rising from the floor.

"Yea Gohan and Piccolo are fighting." Trunks said sitting up from his nap.

"Man I wanna be a Super Saiyan." Goten said.

"Let's go watch!" they yelled running toward the fight.

"Stop right there children." huffed as he appeared in front of the kids.

"Your break is done and you still have training to do." He said as he organized their bedroom.

"Ok fine." Trunks and Goten whined helping clean the room.

Reappearing, both fighters were fierce, trading blows. Although small in comparison, Gohan was standing his own against the tall Namekian.

Sent spiraling back by a fist across the face, stopping mid-air Gohan rubbed his cheek.

"Piccolo your power and speed is incredible!" Gohan congratulated his student.

Placing two fingers against his forehead Gohan disappeared.

"Hmm so you do know the instant transmission. I was wondering." Piccolo Jr. called out looking around for his mentor.

Appearing a few inches above Piccolo Jr. Gohan thrusting his feet down, smashed onto the head of his student, propelling him down towards the floor below.

"Ka!" a blue light began emitting from the half-breed's feet .

"Mehame!" the light formed into a bright sphere of energy.

"Tch…." Piccolo Jr. hissed turning around, looking up to his mentor.

"HAA!"Gohan roared.

The energy wave rocketed down, heading straight for Jr. Balling his fists together Piccolo Jr. prepared for the Kamehameha to get closer.

"Too easy!" he yelled striking the energy with his fists the Kamehameha was deflected across the sky.

"Is that it Gohan!" Jr. yelled.

He began powering up, his aura burst to life, he charged forward ready to attack, and igniting his aura Gohan charged as well, accepting the challenge.

"Raahh." Both student and master yelled

The collision of the two super warriors caused the air around them to ripple with shock waves. Their auras began swirling around each other creating a mass of gold and purple. Both fighters were on the offensive, mirroring each other completely countering each blow, with each hit inflicted driving them to fight even harder. Throwing a right cross, Piccolo smashed Gohan's face, sent backwards from the blow Gohan charged forward kneeing Piccolo Jr.'s stomach.

"I see you've trained hard Jr., but so have I!" Gohan bellowed.

Pulling his head back he smashed his skull against Piccolo's, the Namekian was paralyzed from the attack. Using this opportunity Gohan round housed Piccolo Jr., acting quick Piccolo using his Namekian biology and stretched out his arm, wrapping around Gohan's neck like a snake entangles its prey. Gohan choked, he clawed at Jr.'s arm trying to get it to loosen.

"Seems like I have won this spar." Piccolo Jr. bragged.

Finally grabbing hold of the Namek's arm, Gohan started to slowly fly up. Piccolo Jr. was ready for anything though. He tucked back further ensuring his victory but, the Super Saiyan kept on ascending further and further. Letting his aura erupt around him, Gohan chomped down on the snake-like arm.

"Grrah!" Piccolo Jr. roared in pain, his arm loosened its grip around the neck of the 14 year old.

'Oh crap, he is lifting me up too!' Piccolo thought to himself trying to keep his cool.

Using his Super Saiyan strength Gohan heaved Jr. over his head, slamming him down towards the Lookout's tiled floor, letting go of his student's arm. Floating down Gohan placed himself on top of Piccolo Jr. who had impacted heavily. Standing on top of Jr's chest, Gohan grinned at his new student.

"That was a dirty trick Gohan!" Piccolo croaked, his chest hurting under the weight of his master.

"Piccolo, we must use everything to win a battle, biting included. The Androids will kill us at any chance they get so we must do everything to defeat them. Oh and I don't know the Instant Transmission I just tricked you." Gohan said stepping off Piccolo Jr, offering his hand to him. A chill ran down Gohan's back.

"Gohan are you okay?" Piccolo asked.

"GOHAN, PICCOLO look at what you did!" Chi-chi shrieked, her Chinese inspired dress drenched with ramen and rice.

"Shit." The two warriors said before they turned to face their mother.

"Sorry, sorry!" they plead bowing their heads.

"Now get your butts in there and start cleaning!" Chi-chi yelled a frying pan held high above her head.

Without saying a word the Earth's greatest warriors marched inside.

**Power levels:**

**(Base)****Gohan****: 10 million, ****SSJ:**** 155 million**

**Piccolo: ****105 million, ****"Suraguno Otoko":**** 125 million**

**Mr. Popo:**** 50 million**

**Goten: 15,000**

**Trunks:15,000**

**There it is guys I thank you so much for the reviews and the support. Hope you liked the sparring of student and master, and the Goten and Trunks training Please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Flight School

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 5: Flight School

**-Kami's Lookout-**

"Icarus!" Gohan yelled, as Goten and Trunks sat next to him.

A great purple dragon rose up from below, roaring as he landed.

"Hey Icarus it's nice to see you buddy," Gohan said, petting the dragon's head.

"So Icarus, are you ready to help Goten and Trunks to learn how to fly?" Gohan asked his old friend happily.

Giving a low rumble of assent the mighty beast knelt so the boy could better get on his back.

Hopping on to Icarus Gohan squirmed whilst trying to get comfortable having not been on Icarus in a long time.

"Guys, I want you to call your nimbus clouds and meet me up there," Gohan ordered, pointing toward the sky.

"Right, Nimbus!" Goten and Trunks yelled together.

Swooping in from above the Nimbus Clouds awaited their masters.

"Let's go Trunks!" Goten said already floating alongside his older brother.

"Hey, wait up!" Trunks shouted leaping onto his nimbus.

Floating alongside Gohan and Icarus, the boys smiled in excitement, they were going to finally going to learn how to fly.

"Alright guys, I need you to focus your energy and imagine yourself floating over your Nimbus Clouds. Push out your ki and float!" Gohan yelled over the howling wind.

Closing their eyes Trunks and Goten focused intensely.

'Man it's really cold up here I should have brought my sweater,' Goten thought, berating himself for not thinking ahead.

"I'm freezing, ooh I don't want to catch a cold," Trunks mumbled to himself.

"Guys focus! Push yourself upwards with your ki!" Gohan barked, frustrated with his brothers total lack of progress or concentration.

After a while the boys began to slowly inch upwards, floating a few inches over their nimbus clouds.

"Wow, Gohan look I'm floating!" Trunks cheered.

"Gohan, Icarus watch this!" Goten said as he floated higher.

Gohan began to chuckle and Icarus's eyes hardened, ready to spring into action. With the clap of Gohan's hands the two nimbus clouds flew over to his side, leaving the two boys floating in mid-air. Looking down the boys gasped.

"Don't look down, try to move toward me!" Gohan commanded holding his arms out, as he realized they may start panicking.

Slowing moving toward Gohan, Goten and Trunks swayed side to side having little control of themselves in the harsh winds.

"Gohan this is hard and it's really cold," Trunks whined shrilly.

"Focus both of you !" Gohan shouted back.

"What, I didn't even say anything!" Goten exclaimed, annoyed at his brother.

The boys got closer until they were within Gohan's reach, grabbing hold of the boys wrists, Gohan looked at them and smiled.

"Good job guys," Gohan praised.

He looked over to Icarus and grinned.

"You ready Icarus?" Gohan asked cheerily.

Nodding and clicking his tongue, Icarus rose a bit higher flapping his mighty wings.

"Right so this is the second part, Goten and Trunks are you ready to continue?" Gohan asked the half Saiyans.

Swelling with confidence after their early success the boys gave each other a high-five and nodded.

"Let's do it!" the boys cheered.

"Alright then," Gohan replied.

Smiling from the sense of nostalgia, Gohan let go of the boys and let gravity do its work. The boys smiles disappeared as their sense of confidence was instantly erased, leaving only fear behind. As the plummeted down, both of the boys heard Gohan as he connected with them telepathically.

'Haha, sorry guys but this is how Mr. Piccolo taught me and I felt it was right to teach you the same way. So if you don't want to die I suggest you try to stop yourselves, just do the same thing you did before,' Gohan explained.

Looking over at Trunks, Gohan's vision blurred as they fell faster and faster.

"Trunks, I don't want to die…. I'm only 4 years old!" Goten whined his eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to die either!" Trunks replied crying louder.

'Goten, Trunks calm yourselves!' Gohan bellowed inside their heads.

"Gohan's right we just have to stay calm!" Trunks yelled to Goten.

"Haha yeah!" Goten laughed nervously.

Grabbing hold of each other they began to gather ki. Their auras ignited for the first time, the auras were completely identical, light blue like the sky they were currently falling through. The brothers and rivals had finally awoken their auras.

'Wow, they finally manifested their auras this great!' Gohan thought to himself amazed at their success today.

"Trunks we did it, we're not falling anymore," Gohan laughed in relief as they began floating in the air again, slowly descending.

"High-five!" Trunks cheered his hand raised high.

*SMACK*

Their hands turned bright red as they stared down at them.

"Ouch, Ouch!" Goten and Trunks cried, blowing onto their hands to get rid of the burning sensation.

"Icarus, go get them," Gohan said.

"Kraah!" Icarus roared expanding his wings, he rocketed down to meet the boys .

"Good job, guys next time you're going to race Icarus." Gohan informed them eagerly

Goten and Trunks gasped staring at the great purple dragon Icarus.

"Jr we could stop you know, we've been meditating for 5 hours," Gohan said floating a couple feet in the air.

"Of course sensei," Piccolo Jr. said setting himself down.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Gohan asked as he sat next to his student.

"No I'm fine," Piccolo Jr replied a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Come on just tell me, are you nervous about going on our first patrol?" Gohan asked softly.

"No I'm actually pretty excited for that, it's just I don't know anything about the androids," Piccolo Jr. replied honestly.

"Oh I see, that makes sense I guess I can tell you all I know about them," Gohan exhaled slowly, never eager to discuss the Android menace.

"Do you have a plan, a strategy, or something? What are we going to do if we find them?" Piccolo Jr. asked eager to learn as much as he could about the monsters that killed millions, the ones who killed his father.

"Jr. don't worry I said I would tell you everything. Let me start with first time I ever fought them." Gohan replied as he started reminiscing about his life

\- **Age 767, 3 Years Ago**-

"Gohan don't go!" Chi-Chi yelled holding Goten in her arms.

"You'd get killed!" Bulma yelled cradling Trunks.

"I have to go, they…they just killed Yajiorobe!" Gohan yelled tears streaming down his face.

"How…..do, how do you know?" Chi-Chi asked

"I felt his life force, it completely vanished, can't you see!" he said pointing toward the world below.

What appeared to be fireworks was the destructive force of the two monsters that were released by the scientist who wanted to rule the world in the name of the Red Ribbon Army.

"17 how many points do I get for killing the fat blob?" Android 18 asked her brother.

"Uh…50 points he was not worth that much, I don't think his power level was comparable to Goku and he was a wide target," Android 17 replied as he continued to blast away at the woods surrounding his sister and him.

"Ugh, fine so what's the score now?" the female android asked.

"Um I'm at 5,055,050 points and you're at 5,054,950 points give or take!" he said trying to yell over the loud explosions they were causing.

"17 your point system doesn't even make sense!" she exclaimed blasting at the deer and wildlife that ran away from the burning forest.

"Yeah it does 1 point per human, 5 points per building, 500 points for any super warriors and 50 points for any funny or epic kills." Android 17 chuckled half of his face revealing a sadistic grin.

"How much is this worth?!" Gohan screamed, his heel smashing into the back of Android 17's head sending him into the ground.

The force of the blow created a crater with the android covered in rubble.

"Come on get up!" Gohan yelled his black eyes centered on Android 17.

"You think its funny kid, coming here messing up our fun?" Android 17 yelled his clothes covered in dirt and ash.

"You think it's fun killing everyone…..because of you all my friends are dead. I can never forgive you!" Gohan growled, reason now completely gone, replaced by pure rage.

He screamed as a white aura surrounded him and grew.

The ground shook as the saiyan powered up, the rubble and ash around him rose up from the ground.

"I promised I would avenge them and that's what I plan to do!" Gohan yelled.

His eyes flickered green, his hair rose up, and with a final roar his aura flashed into a golden color now matching the hair of the 11 year old newly arisen Super Saiyan.

"Wow that took forever." Android 17 groaned, dusting himself off.

"Fine kid if you want to die I'm all for it." Android 17 said as he started to slowly walk towards Gohan.

Without flinching he deflected ki blasts that were sent his way.

"Damn kid can't you slow down, wasting energy means I'll kill you faster," Android 17 growled.

Gohan didn't stop though, he quickly rushed the Android , punching and kicking in a frenzy, however the assault was easily dodged by the Android.

"Come on Gohan I'm not even breaking a sweat." Android 17 taunted, delivering a knee into Gohan's chest causing the half human to bend over in pain, coughing up saliva.

"Hey 17 look what I found," Android 18 shouted, holding up the sword of Yajirobe the samurai.

She tossed it to her brother laughing in glee.

"Wow sick sword, wonder if it works!" Android 17 said looking down at the Super Saiyan who was slowly getting up.

With the slash of the sword the Android smiled as he saw the sword shine in the light of the burning forest, blood trickled from the edge of the blade. His smile disappeared as Gohan's image began to blur revealing the sword's blade grasped in Gohan's hand.

"A damn afterimage!" Android 17 yelled trying to pull the sword away from the boy.

Looking up at the Android Gohan laughed, even as the newly formed gash over his forehead and eye bled.

"Got you!" Gohan mocked, the sword held tightly in his hand.

A red elven shoe smashed into the Android's chest sending the monster crashing into the woods.

"Thanks Mr. Popo." Gohan said as he collapsed onto the Genie's magic carpet the sword still held in his hands.

"Don't worry Gohan your safe now." said instantly appearing on the Lookout rushed by the two mothers on the Palace.

"Gohan I think you're going to have to train with me," said helping Gohan up.

"I think you're right ." Gohan replied as he tried to place a band aid over his new battle scar.

"Look what I got," Gohan said holding up Yajirobe's sword.

"Give it here, I need to make a memorial for him," Bulma said her eyes filled with tears as she reached out her hand.

"No. Yajirobe said he didn't want one he said he wanted Trunks to use it to help defeat the Androids," Gohan informed as he sadly walked off to think.

-**Present Time-**

"That was my first fight with them and how I got this scar," Gohan said pointing at his scar.

"It's not that bad. I do really wish I would have met him, he seemed like a great warrior. I'm ready now." Piccolo Jr. said.

"He was a great guy. Alright let's go," Gohan said standing up.

"Let me get my turban and shoulder pads I need as much training as possible!' Piccolo Jr. said running inside.

As they ignited their auras Gohan and Piccolo Jr. to the sky going on their first patrol.

**Power levels:**

**(11 year old base)****Gohan:**** 2 million, ****SSJ:**** 147 million**

**There it is guys I thank you so much for the reviews and the support. Hope you liked Goten and Trunks flight training and Gohan's flash back. I also want to pay respect for my friend and editor Mark who also has his own fanfic Dragonball Heroes of Humanity so go check that out. Please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tools of Victory

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips. Also today's chapter is the debut of our first Q and A segment so stay till the end to see it.

Chapter 6: Tools of Victory

-**Age 770, 2 years later-**

The Lookout was now the home of the new Z-Fighters and their family. It also provided the warriors as a training ground as it had been torn and scared from the young men's hard work. All of the sons of the original Z-fighters gathered around Gohan. Goten now 6 years old was sporting the new blue kimono his mother had given him for his birthday and his hair was still exactly like his father's. Trunks also now had a blue Capsule Corp jacket over his black shirt. Piccolo Jr. still wore his gray weighted gear and turban but his gi was now white, his cape fluttered in the wind. Gohan was now 16 years old his hair resembling that of his father's without the wild locks. His hair still similar to how it was at 11 but he now wore his father's orange gi, it was the same gi Goku had during the events of the Saiyans invading Earth, and King Kai's symbol has on his back with Master Roshi's Turtle School symbol still on the gi's front.

"Goten, this is the power pole. This belonged to our father; he used it as a kid and even fought the original Red Ribbon Army with it. I want you to have it." Gohan said handing the magical staff to his little brother.

"Yes, yes!" Goten chanted as he swung the power pole around as if fighting invisible enemies.

"And Trunks," Gohan said as he turned to face the purple haired boy "This is a samurai sword, this belonged to Yajirobe he helped against King Piccolo and he even cut off your dad's tail with it." Gohan said handing the sword to Trunks

"Wow a sword." Trunks said.

He began slashing alongside Goten fighting the invisible monsters.

Extending his hand out, a ray of light hit Gohan's hand, the light change and turned into a sword. The sword was similar to the sword he once used during his training with Piccolo Sr. as a child.

Putting the sword in front of his face Gohan smiled.

"Thanks Jr." Gohan said looking at Jr. who was trying to increase the weight of his weighted gear.

"Goten, Trunks now I'm going to see how good are with those new weapons I have awarded you. Come at me." Gohan said taunting the kids tossing the sword back and forth between his hands.

"Ready Trunks, Power Pole extend!" Goten yelled the Power Pole grew slightly glowing red as it transformed making it now 3 feet long.

"Mmmhmm." Trunks mumbled holding his sword tightly as he tried to get use to its size.

Gohan stood there patiently waiting trying to figure out what the boys were plotting.

'Goten we can't talk with each other!' Trunks yelled telepathically.

'Yeah I forgot he can read lips. So do you have a plan?' Goten asked remembering how he and Trunks got beat last time they sparred with his big brother.

'Yeah I do here it is.' Trunks replied

-**5 seconds later**-

"Gooooo!" Trunks and Goten yelled.

Holding the staff over his head, Goten stared at his older brother hopping he would take the bait.

"Power Pole extend!" Goten roared.

The staff extended heading toward Gohan's face, which was easily blocked with his forearm. Trunks jumped on the Power Pole, sprinting towards Gohan along the staff with his sword ready at his side.

"Heeeyah!" Goten yelled swinging the Power Pole upwards sending his saiyan brother into the sky above completely hiding the boy in the clouds.

Shrinking his father's weapon back to 3 feet Goten dashed above the ground flying straight at his older brother. Gohan waited for his brother with his sword ready for action. Goten swung his staff trying to hit his brother only for it to be immediately parried by the Namekian made sword. Gohan not wanting to injury his brother kicked him away and slashed at him.

"Let's see your dodging skills!" Gohan taunted.

"Power Pole extend!" Goten yelled quickly.

The staff grew larger extending to 5 feet; Goten began jabbing at Gohan with the edge of the staff. Gohan tried to blocking each stab with his sword, but despite that he couldn't keep up with the smaller end of the staff. Goten kept jabbing, striking Gohan in the chest, stomach, and face.

"Yes!" Goten cheered, happy that he was actually damaging his bother.

"Nice job Goten you're getting better!" Gohan yelled.

Siding stepping Gohan delivered the sword's hilt across his baby brother's face.

"But you need to keep your guard up!" Gohan yelled easily swatting his brother away.

Goten quickly recovered landing on his feet, sending volleys of ki blasts at Gohan.

'Trunks do it now!' Goten yelled telepathically as he spun the Power Pole repelling the ki blasts Gohan deflected back at him.

"Raaaaaaahh!" Trunks roared his sword held high, ready to strike with his full might.

Launching himself upwards Gohan sliced at Trunks. The collision of the two swords immediately turned into a battle of blades. Trunks slashed at Gohan trying to bypass his sword but each time he tried Gohan continued to parry and block. Sparks flew as the blades clashed against each other. Gohan continued to dodge Trunks blade and slashed at him trying to keep Trunks on his toes. Grabbing hold of his sword with both hands, Trunks spun his body. As he spun faster and faster the small boy's appearance changed into that of a tornado. The tornado rushed Gohan, the teenager only slashed at Trunks countering each rotation of the blade. Stopping himself, Trunks returned to his fighting stance and delivered a kick into his elder's shoulder causing the latter to wince in pain.

"Ahh, nice one Trunks!" Gohan yelled

Using the sword's hilt Gohan smashed it against Trunks sending the boy rocketing towards the ground. Trunks forming an energy ball shot it into to ground slowing his momentum. Now standing next to Goten, Trunks trying catch his breath stared up Gohan.

'Goten we need to work together to beat Gohan we are not strong enough to do it by ourselves.' Trunks said telepathically.

'Yea I noticed.' Goten replied as he rubbed his cheek still hurting from the hilt.

Tightly grasping their weapons the boys roared, trying to get as much energy as possible igniting their blue auras. The boys glared at Gohan ready to fight.

"I'm waiting for you guys." Gohan yelled, joyfully taunting them.

They charged Gohan, their auras bursting with life as the both attacked the son of Goku. Using the same technique as before Goten continued to strike Gohan with the edge of the Power Pole, while Trunks slashed at him trying to apply as much pressure as possible. Gohan tried dodging but began sweating as the children rushed him. Having to use all of his body to evade and block all of their attacks Gohan cracked a smile as he marveled at his family.

'Wow they've grown so much stronger in the last 2 years.' Gohan thought to himself as he was having some difficulty with the two young warriors.

"Haha look like you're having trouble Gohan Sensei." Piccolo Jr. laughed as he threw jabs and kicks at the air, trying out his new weighted gear.

"Well they are the son of my dad and the son of Vegeta. What do you expect?" Gohan yelled slapping Goten and Trunks away with the flat of his blade.

"Power Pole extend!" Goten roared.

Driving the staff into Gohan, the force of its magic and durability pinned Gohan down against the tiled floor of the Lookout.

Running up Trunks kicked Gohan's sword, disarming the sixteen year old he held his sword against Gohan's chest.

"We win!" Trunks said smiling.

Goten cheered happily for their victory.

"You guys were terrific but you haven't won yet." Gohan said

Grabbing a hold of the Trunks sword's blade, Gohan pushed its hilt against Trunks nose putting the six year old on his butt.

"Hey!" Trunks whined as he fell on the floor.

Vanishing, Gohan appeared next Goten grabbing the Power Pole. Gohan bonked it against the boy's head.

"Och." Goten cried as he too fell on his butt.

"See what I mean always be on your guard." Gohan said, helping his brother up from the floor.

"You kids still have a lot to go." Piccolo Jr. said, helping Trunks up.

"Shut up Jr. we're not kids and we're older than you!" Trunks said, still a bit annoyed at their loss.

Piccolo Jr. grunted in annoyance, smacking the back of Trunks head.

"Hey Piccolo stop that." Trunks whined grabbing the back of his head.

Walking away Jr. continued his training while Gohan and Goten still laughed at their bickering.

"Gohan, can you tell me how dad got the Power Pole?" Goten asked, swirling the Power Pole around.

"Well he got it from his grandpa Gohan, he got from Master Roshi, and Master Roshi got it from Korin." Gohan answered.

"Well then, where did Korin get it from?" Goten asked, growing more and more curious.

"I don't know actually, you're going to have to ask him." Gohan replied, wondering that himself.

"Gohan, Piccolo Jr., boys I've finally figured it out." Bulma shrieked running up to the next gen Z-fighters followed by Chi-chi and

"Figured out what?" Gohan asked puzzled on what she was talking about.

"A time machine, I think I can make one I just need to get some resources!" Bulma yelled enjoying her new found success.

"WOW!" Goten and Trunks gasped.

"We could go back a give Goku the heart virus medicine and stop the androids!" she yelled excitedly

"Yea, yea haha." Goten and Trunks cheered

Piccolo Jr. stood there unable to move out of sheer shock of the news.

"No." Gohan whispered.

"What?" Bulma asked

"No, we can't." Gohan replied

"Wait, why not?" Chi-chi asked confused.

"We can't go. I am a warrior! I will not resort to time travel to avenge Piccolo and the others. My father would never do that and neither will I. If we win, we win in battle!" Gohan roared.

"Are crazy Gohan, don't you want to see your father again!" Chi-chi yelled in response

"I'm sorry Mrs. Son and Bulma but, Sensei is right. I want to avenge my father as well but not like that." Piccolo Jr. said.

"Not you too Jr., what about you Trunks and Goten?" Bulma asked

"Yeah Mom, Ms. Bulma big brother is right." Goten giggled joining his brother's side.

"I'm sorry Mom but I think dad would do the same." Trunks said walking back to the group.

"Fine, you're just like your fathers but, just sleep on it and we'll talk about it later." Bulma said as turned away and walked inside.

"Gohan, boys you're making a mistake but, you better by right." Chi-chi said marching inside.

"Of course…..but Bulma don't give up on it . It might come in handy one day so if you could keep researching that would be great and… sorry I yelled I you." Gohan replied giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey Gohan do you think master Roshi could finally teach me the Kamehameha?" Goten asked.

"Well yea but, speaking of master Roshi I haven't seen him here in quite a while maybe even a few years. I wonder what his is up to." Gohan said

"Oh that's not cool." Goten whined.

"Don't worry Goten I can teach you and Trunks I can teach you Masenko if you want?" Gohan asked the boys.

"Yes" Goten and Trunks cheered as everyone headed inside for lunch.

-**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away-**

**-Nah, just kidding-**

**-In Space-**

"Super Saiyans, what is a Super Saiyan?" The teenage Frost Demon asked

" A Super Saiyan is what killed your father , your grandfather, and is what did this to me Kuriza." Cooler said his body not visible in the dark gigantic room.

"But the Big Gete Star saved you, right uncle?" Kuriza asked,

"Yes and we will restore our family name with the power of my Meta-Coolers." Cooler said looking at his nephew

"I can finally exact my revenge on Goku the Super Sayian from Earth," Kuriza said

"Kuriza, I need you to be very strict on how you fight against them. I've trained you to sustain your original form, you've surpassed our father in strength, and if you master you full power you might even rival me one day." Cooler command as he stared him in the dark.

"Yes uncle, I will continue to train and mediate to one day achieve the power of our race you've mastered the Super Arcosian." Kuirza saluted his mentor.

A small robot appear from the ceiling its red glowing lens looking down on Cooler and his nephew.

"Master we will be arriving on Earth in 240 hours also known as 10 days." The robot beeped out.

The giant metallic planet known as the Big Gete Star rocketed across the void of space rocketing toward its destination… Earth.

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan: ****20 million**

**Piccolo Jr.(with weighted gear):**** 115 million **

**Goten: ****550,000**

**Trunks: ****550,000**

**There it is guys I thank you so much for the reviews and the support. Goten and Trunks new weapons will they really help against the androids and the introduction of my first villain arc is Cooler and Frieza's son Kuriza, what are they planning? So here is something I've needed to say. For power scaling of the Super Sayian I used the scaling of a fanfiction named ****Bringer of Death. ****If you want to know more please check out their 50****th**** chapter for their explanation of the Super Sayian power. Please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. So let's take a look at these questions and answer signing out.**

**Q and A ****#1**

**Question:**

**Can you MAYBE keep 18 or both androids alive and become good?Now before you say anything have you ever wondered why the andoids from the future were evil while the past ones werent so bad? Some say it was the programming theory that made them that way.**

**Answer:**

**I don't know about keeping them alive but I doubt that their good. The androids of the main timeline didn't kill anyone while the ones of the future killed millions. The death of Goku made the androids furious. They weren't able to fulfill their programing so they went into a rage killing everyone they could. So no the androids will be evil sorry. **

**Question:**

**By the way, who is your favorite character in dbz?**

**Eighteen is my fav! :) she is really interesting character she is fasinate me.**

**She is the prettiest and the strongest woman in DBZ! :D**

**Is Eighteen is one of you fav too? if yes, where she is in your order, just curious**

**Answer:**

**Well my favorite characters are Bardock, Vegeta and Future Gohan. Yes I like #18 she is one of the best females of the DBZ series.**

**Question:**

**what does Otoko mean?**

**Answer:**

**The Suraguno Otoko mean slugman. Being that Namekian race were a species related to slugs. **

**Question:**

**Dude ssj mode gives a boost of 50x times the current power level**

**if gohan is 2 mill then going ssj would make him 100 mill**

**freeze was 120 mill**

**17 is a little over a billion why?**

**Trunks owned frieza but got bitch slapped by him**

**so it's natural he should be at least 10 times stronger**

**Answer:**

**Like I explained above I have used the Bringer of Death ssj scale to explain the ssj power. I for one don't like using the X50 theory because then if Goku or anyone else's power levels were at least 4 million their power level would be 200 million. That's fine and all but how does that explain the ASSJ, USSJ, and the FPSSJ what multipliers would they have times 200. If the saiyans were to reach Frieza's power level in their base form that would make their power level 6 billion…6 BILLION that's a huge number it just doesn't make sense. **


	8. Chapter 7: Father's Sins

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 7: Father's Sins

"Gohan you feel that!" Piccolo Jr. gasped setting his glass of water down.

"Yea, that's one pretty big ki." Gohan said looking up from his bowl of rice.

"It seems familiar, like Frieza but more evil and much more powerful." Piccolo Jr. said.

"Haha my father, first Frieza comes back from an exploding planet Namek and now Cooler comes back from getting blasted into the sun." Gohan said finishing up his meal.

"The Androids and now Cooler, our father's had so many enemies!" Piccolo Jr. grunted getting up from the table.

"So Piccolo Jr. get ready, we've about to have battle of our lives. We're going to need to be at our maximum so take off your one ton gear and mediate for a while, we'll wait for his arrival." Gohan said also getting up from the table.

"Yes understood." Piccolo Jr. replied.

With a snap of his fingers, his gear vanished leaving the Namekian in his white gi. Walking off Piccolo Jr. prepared for battle.

"And what are you going to do Sensei?" Piccolo Jr. asked turning to his mentor.

"I'm going to get senzus from Korin and wake up Goten and Trunks. I want them to join us." Gohan said staring of into the distance.

"Yeah, we need as much help as possible against an enemy as powerful as this." Piccolo Jr. said walking outside.

-Korin's Tower-

"Korin, I'm going to need some sen…! Gohan said quickly interrupted by a brown bag thrown at him.

"I know Gohan, this ki is massive. After 6 years he's back. Even with all of your guys' improvements over the years he still outclasses all of you, even now that you're a super saiyan." Korin said his whiskers twitching as he talked.

A small creature zoomed next to the ancient cat. It's small humanoid body flying around Korin the "bug" laughing as he circled his head.

"Thanks Korin, I'll see you later Ozotto." Gohan said leaving both the cat and the insect man by themselves.

"Bye Son Gohan, good luck." Ozotto said the new assistant of Korin waving at the "giant" teenager.

'Good luck kid you're going to need it. Maybe I could send **him **to help as well.' Korin thought as he walked away towards the magic pots of water.

-The Lookout –

"Goten, Goten wake up, there's this big ki heading this way!" Trunks yelling shaking the wild haired saiyan awake.

"What, what happened? is it time to eat yet? Yes haha… whoooooaaaa that's huge! Goten gasped his body trembling as he felt what Trunks was talking about.

"Don't worry guys we're going to get rid of this threat together, so get and ready and come out when you're done." Gohan said through the door of the boys' room as he walked by.

"O…..okay." Trunks and Goten said as they got dressed.

-5 hours later-

Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo Jr., and Goten all sat on the top of Piccolo Jr.'s magic carpet. Goten and Trunks held on tightly to their weapons praying to their fathers.

'Dad please guide me for this fight. I know that I'm not that strong compared to Gohan or Piccolo but I am saiyan royalty and I will fight till the end father.' Trunks said paying his respects to Vegeta.

'Dad I'm going to fight this really strong guy. But I'm going to protect the Earth just like you did. I hope you're watching because this fight is for you.' Goten said praying to Goku.

Piccolo Jr. and Gohan were also praying looking for guidance from their fathers.

'Father I'm going to finish Cooler once and for all. I don't know how he became so strong but, I will finish the fight you couldn't. We've grown a lot and I know we can win.' Gohan prayed.

'Father I've grown much stronger but, his ki is enormous. With our combined power we can win. I've mastered everything you and Nail's memories have left me. I'm the strongest Namekian and I will win in your honor.' Piccolo Jr. prayed.

Standing up Gohan looked around surrounded by his love ones.

"We've have grown a lot in the past 2 years. This is the day we've been training for, to protect the Earth just like our fathers did. We are the new Z-fighters and we will eliminate this threat. We are the protectors of Earth!" Gohan said looking around at his family.

"Take care of yourselves my students, I wish you the best of luck." Mr. Popo said bowing to his students.

"Boys please be careful, don't do anything stupid and come back safe." Chichi said her eyes filled with tears.

"I know you guys didn't want to use the time machine but just think about after this fight. Try not to die okay." Bulma cried.

Sitting back down Gohan continued to track Cooler but he now felt another presence, even though much smaller in power than his Super Saiyan state. He couldn't shake the fact that this ki still pose a threat.

"He's here." Gohan whispered

With a nod of Piccolo Jr.'s head the new Z-fighters vanished.

-Ruins East City-

Appearing in the ruins where East City used to be. All of the new Z-fighters stood up from the carpet.

"Gohan wha..what happened here?" Goten asked looking around the deserted area.

"It was one of the first major cities that the Androids destroyed. Aaagh curse those bastards." Gohan said in disgust.

"All of those people…..dead." Trunks sniffed clenching his fists.

"We all despise them but this isn't the time we have Cooler to focus on!" Piccolo Jr. growled.

"Whoa that's one big ship." Goten gasped looking at planet-sized blob of metal in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Incoming!" Piccolo Jr. yelled.

A blob a metallic substance separated from the giant sphere in the sky, hurling down it landed a few feet in front of the warriors. The blob began morphing into a tall, muscular, Arcosian. Cooler was reborn, he was identical to same alien from 7 years ago but now he was from head to toe metallic, shining in the sunlight.

"Hello there Saiyan brat, are the two full bloods here." Cooler crackled his dead red eyes glaring.

"NO their not here, you're 6 years too late!" Gohan yelled his blood boiling from the enemy in front of him.

"Well that's too bad , I guess killing one of their sons should good enough." Cooler said as he looked over at Goten, "What haha so I see that Goku had another runt while I was away and that purple haired boy who is he?" Cooler asked now intrigued

"I'm Trunks son of Vegeta!" the half human yelled.

"Trunks shut up!" Gohan yelled, 'We don't need him knowing who you are.' He continued telepathically.

'Sorry Gohan.' Trunks replied back

" Bwahaha this is great now I get to kill Vegeta's offspring as well! My brother and my father were killed by these men and I was send into the damn sun. It's only fair that I kill their sons!" Cooler roared victoriously

"You will stay away from my family you freak!" Gohan yelled his aura flaring up in angry.

"You will stop nothing fool, I came here to exact my revenge and that's what I plan to DO!" the metallic Frost Demon growled electricity sparking and surrounding his body the ground around him sunk under his power.

"Goten, Trunks, and Jr. power up to your maximum…, Gruhhhaaa!" Gohan screamed his appearance changed instantly into that of the legendary Super Saiyan.

His green focused on his metallic opponent. Mustering up his ki, Gohan with a loud howl began blasting at Cooler with what seemed to be an endless volley of ki blasts.

"Haaaaaa!" the 3 other warriors screamed charging up to their absolute maximum. Goten and Trunks' auras began surrounding each other creating a giant flaming blue aura. Piccolo Jr.'s aura grew larger swirling wilding around the Namek.

"Raaahh!" Gohan roared continuing to blast away at the smoke cloud surrounding Cooler. CRUNCH Gohan was completely floored by the head-butt from the Frost Demon. Quickly reacting Piccolo Jr. rushed Cooler punching the Frost Demon countless times, each blow inflicted jerked Cooler's body. An elbow drove into Piccolo Jr.'s chest sending the young Namek crashing into the ground.

"Trunks…lets..go!" Goten stuttered looking up at the tall alien

" Hell no stay put both of you!" Gohan yelled as rose up from the ground.

"Sensei, he's too damn strong I need help." Piccolo Jr. coughed grabbing his chest in pain.

"Yes Gohan why don't you help the Namek!' Cooler yelled mockingly.

"Fine, then Cooler if that's what you want!" Gohan yelled dashing next to Jr.

'You ready Jr.?' Gohan asked telepathically.

'Yes.' Piccolo Jr. replied.

"Raaaah!"student and master roared as they charged Cooler punching and kicking viciously. Cooler stayed there taking the assault his body not moving an inch, swatting both of them away easily. Gohan and Jr. kept on attacking, smashing their fists and feet against Cooler's body.

"Kamehama..!" Goten roared his aura blazing as he formed the blue ki in his palms.

"Masenko…!" Trunks yelled his hands in front of his head, yellow sparks surged from his palms.

"HHAAAAA!" the saiyan half breeds roared the blue and yellow energy waves burst out of their hands, spiraling around each other forming a giant green energy wave.

"DODGE!" Piccolo Jr. yelled creating a kiai pushing him and Gohan away from Cooler.

Goten and Trunks' energy wave engulfed the metallic Frost Demon, as it rocketed toward space a giant cloud of smoke formed where Cooler use to be. Grins spread across Goten and Trunks faces as they huffed for air. Gohan and Piccolo Jr. looked toward the smoke cloud.

"Hahah I've got to say boys your very strong for your age. You have nothing on me hehehe, what do you call that attack?" a voice chuckled

"The Mansenkameha." Goten and Trunks whimpered in shock.

As the smoke cleared Cooler stood there floating, his metallic skin slightly charred. Metallic wires sprouted from Cooler's body completely covering the alien. As the wires sank back into his body, his skin once again shined brightly.

"Ah what a nice name." Cooler commented as he looked down upon the warriors.

His eye flashed emitting a bright white light. Piccolo Jr., Goten, Trunks, and Gohan turned away as the light blinded them.

"Noooooo!"

Gohan barley caught a glimpse of two beams of ki piercing the chests of his brothers Goten and Trunks. As he watched their bodies collapsed on the ground Gohan only stared in disbelief.

"I call that, Death." Cooler chuckled as he looked at the two children.

The boys both laid on the ground, each of them had a hole in the center of their chests. Their pupils shrunk as the coughed up blood.

"Trunks, Goten NOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed.

His mind went blank, he couldn't think of anything.

Cooler, Cooler, Cooler was all he heard and all he could think of. His mind lit a flame, a flame that could burn everything, he snapped!

"KIIIILLLLLLLL!"

Returning to reality Gohan roared his golden aura enlarged, burning the nearby rubble to ash.

"Wow this must be the power that saved my father all those years ago." Jr. gasped as he tried to stuff senzu beans into the boy's mouths.

"Cooler you're done, you've gone too far hurting my family like that!" Gohan yelled.

"Your power has skyrocketed but you're still no match for me." Cooler laughed.

"Jr. now." Gohan yelled his aura disappearing into the palms of his hands.

Piccolo Jr. quickly stretched out his arms wrapping the Frost Demon's body firmly tightening his grasp.

"GOODBYE!" Gohan roared thrusting his hands forward.

A golden ki wave surged forward exploding out of his hands. Piccolo Jr. howled in pain as the ki wave collided with Cooler completely disintegrating both Cooler and the arms that entangled him.

"Sorry Jr. haha." Gohan laughed collapsing on the ground completely exhausted from the attack.

Piccolo just looked back, yelling as he regrew his limbs.

"Are Goten and Trunks alright?" he continued.

"Gohan that was awesome." Trunks cheered.

"Your energy was off the charts." Goten laughed.

"Your guys strength a least doubled now that you've recovered ." Piccolo said as he helped up Gohan.

Goten and Trunks cheering stopped as they looked up. The giant planet still stayed there mocking the Z-Fighters victory.

"Sensei, it's not over there is that blob up there." Piccolo Jr. said his eyes fixed on the giant silver planet above.

"Yes I know." Gohan said munching on a senzu bean.

All the Z-fighters lookup staring at the planet questioning what was to come.

**Power Levels:**

**Gohan: ****20 million, ****SSJ****: 165 million,**** Rage Boost:**** 180 million**

**Piccolo Jr.(with weighted gear):**** 115 million **, **W/O weights:**** 155 million**

**Goten: ****550,000,****Zenkai:**** 1.5 million**

**Trunks: ****550,000,****Zenkai:**** 1.5 million**

**Metal Cooler:**** 175 million**

**There it is guys I thank you so much for the reviews and the support. Hope you liked Goten and Trunks new strength, Gohan's and Jr.'s teamwork, and Cooler's wrath I also want to pay respect for my friend and editor Mark who also has his own fanfic Dragonball Heroes of Humanity so go check that out. Please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**

**Raos-** Thanks for supporting me since day one Raos and don't worry I'll make sure the next chapters are badass.

**Blazing Saiyan-** Well I don't know that Akira has confirmed the 50X theory but as long as you keep supporting the series I'm fine with what you have to say. People have different points of views.


	9. Chapter 8: A Revenge Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and any tips.

Chapter 8: A Revenge Best Served Cold

Inside of the giant room a bright eyed Kuriza stood in front of a screen with 4 figures stand looking up into the sky. On the other side hidden by darkness of the palace two red beady eyes stared at the screen quickly analyzing the new Z-Warriors.

"I'm impressed they've actually managed to take down a Metal Cooler, although Gohan was able barely to do it by himself." Cooler said looking to his nephew.

"Nephew, should I send more or let them come to us?" he continued.

"Let them come," Kuriza answered still watching the Z-Fighters eagerly.

"So be it." Cooler said his big red eyes flashing rapidly.

All of the future generation Z-Fighters had taken flight, all of their clothes torn and burnt from the battle with the Metallic Frost Demon.

"Gohan Sensei, you and I both know we got extremely lucky with your damn tantrum early. There's most likely more things on that giant ship. Goten and Trunks almost died, do you really think they can handle much more of this?" Jr. asked his mentor

"Of course they can, Recoome paralyzed me back on Namek. They could handle much more, right Goten… Trunks?" Gohan asked the two boys who just nodded at him.

"Anyway there was only one other energy before, it's not as strong as you or me at full strength," Gohan answered his student.

As they reached the giant metallic planet the Z-fighters each shrouded themselves in their auras. Landing, the humans looked around starring in amazement at the ice cold ship.

"Wow this ship is nothing but metal!" Goten exclaimed as he touched the ground around him.

"Yeah it's crazy but I think this is some kind of planet," Trunks said his chin resting in his hand as he thought more.

Clusters of ki blasts exploded as they collided against the ground sending up metal scraps.

"Where's the damn entrance to this damn place!" Piccolo Jr. roared growing more and more frustrated as he kept blasting away at the planet.

"Hey Piccolo Jr. Look over there," Goten said pointing at the giant tower off in the distance.

"That's it, it's here." Gohan chuckled confidently.

Turning toward the tower, a grin spread across his face.

"W…who's here?" Piccolo Jr. asked puzzled.

Slowly emerging from the tower's center a white colored humanoid now stood at the top of the tower, its laughter boomed across the planet.

"Hey jerk why are you here? By your energy I can tell you're of Frieza's clan, you must be Kuriza…huh!" Gohan yelled.

The white figure continued to laugh, two dark silhouettes sprung into the air, each of them circling Kuriza. His white pale skin, small stature, and the caramel organic gems seemed to represent the form that Frieza took all those years ago. His stature seemed unfit for a Frost Demon, a small horn like spike pointed at the top of his skull. Stopping his laughter, Kuriza pointed straight at Gohan his teeth clenched in anger.

"You..You're the Son of Goku, your damn father killed my father and my grandfather. The way Vegeta brutally injured my uncle is unforgivable!" Kuriza growled as he shook in anger.

"So it is you, Kuriza you must be the grandson Cold told us about. He mentioned how you or Cooler would come back to exact revenge for your family. Even after his transformation my father and Vegeta still managed to defeat him and we just got rid of your uncle!" Gohan shouted his aura bursting out, transforming the 16 year old back into a golden warrior.

"That's what you think Saiyan scum, your soon to be shed blood will bring honor to my family the last of the Arcosians!" the small alien roared tilting his head upwards, the two darken figures vanished reappearing instantly in front of the Super Saiyan and Namek. Both of them figures now visible revealing who they really were.

"Cooler!" Piccolo Jr. gasped, just before a Cooler punched him, sending the Namekian spiraling backwards.

"But how?" Gohan asked throwing a right cross at only for 'Cooler' to duck out of the way.

"This is the power of the Big Gete Star!" The Coolers chanted, each of them pummeling their opponents, "I can and have regrown anew. With this power I am stronger than any Super Saiyan!" each of the Coolers yelled completely dominating the Super Namek and Super Saiyan.

"Take them away." Kuriza commanded standing proudly on top of the metal column.

With a nod of approval both Coolers grabbed the Z-Fighters vanishing instantly. Goten and Trunks stood there with their weapons held in their hands. The half saiyans stared at the son of Frieza both of them trying not to show any signs of fear. Sprouting up from the ground of the Big Gete Star wires surrounded the Acrosian prince. AS they began to weave themselves, four metallic blue Frost Demons formed their red eyes staring at the two half breeds. Beads of sweat rolled down the boys' face as they looked up at the Coolers.

"Uncle they're just runts they're not even Super Saiyans send them somewhere else!" Kuriza called out toward sky.

The 4 fours Coolers grunted in agreement, vanishing from slight, leaving only 3 people left.

"Whe...Where are did they take them!" Trunks yelled his samurai sword shaking violently in his hands.

"They took them to Earth so they could fight without interruptions, the other 4 I have no idea where they went!" Kuriza growled as he descended onto the ground.

"So you are Goten right, Son of Goku?" the demon asked pointing at the boy with a blue kimono, "And you're Trunks the son of…who?" Kuriza asked looking over at purple haired Earthling.

"Son of Vegeta, I am son of the Saiyan Prince!" Trunks stated his sword's blade held up toward the Arcosian Prince.

"Ah yes, Vegeta that bastard hurt my family's name with stupid luck!" Kuriza smirked in annoyance.

"So now I, Kuriza will avenge papa by killing you!" he yelled staring the boys down, his fists balled up in anger.

"Fine let's go!" Goten And Trunks bellowed angrily.

Goten's and Trunks' auras fluttered around themselves as they began gathering energy.

With a glorious roar their aura blazed around them as they reached the peak of their power, the ground shook under their newly trained bodies.

"Charge grahhhhh!" the boys shrieked surging themselves forward.

Their auras leaving streaks of blue behind them. Their weapons raised for battle.

"Finally!" Kuriza screamed lunging, his fists reeled back.

-Mt. Paozu-

"Die!" Cooler roared smashing his fists against Gohan's back sending the Super Saiyan twirling into the ground.

"How did you become so strong?!" Gohan roared, desperately swinging at the shining alien.

Kicking Cooler's head, the boy jerked Cooler's body around with each kick and punch. Engulfing his fists with his aura, the attacks landed leaving small dents into the Frost Demon's body. Gohan looked to rip his head off with the power his glowing fist, only for his attack to be stopped by Cooler blocking each hand, tightly grasping them with his own. Shaking his head in in disbelief Gohan tried to tear himself from Cooler's clutches. Bringing his head back, Cooler bashed his skull against the half-human, blood spurting out onto his forehead.

"The power of the Big Gete Star has restored my body after Vegeta sent me into your Sun!" Cooler sneered before striking Gohan's head again, causing another rush of blood.

"I was reborn, now stronger than ever!" He added as slammed his forehead into Gohan's again, dazing the young Saiyan.

"Even if you manage to destroy my limbs, my body can reconstruct itself stronger than before!" The metal alien taunted.

Dangling Gohan's body in front of him, Cooler began shaking Gohan around, wondering if the Saiyan was still alive. Only to begin smiling as he heard Gohan's slow and muffled breathing.

Letting out a small chuckle Cooler whispered into the saiyan's ear, "Still alive I see…GOOD!"

Striking the teenager continuously, Cooler laughed maleficently. Continuing the relentless punching and kneeing of Gohan whose body was shook with each blow. Twitching his hand out, Gohan sent a ball of ki blasting into Cooler's chest, his body collapsing to the ground.

"Idiot you're still fighting!" Cooler yelled kicking Gohan, sending the Saiyan's body crashing through the ground.

"Nice try but your fate is final!" Cooler yelled walking slowly toward Gohan.

Struggling to get up, Gohan laid on the ground resting in the grassy hills of Mt. Paozu.

'How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy?' Gohan thought to himself staring down at the grass of his homeland.

-Southern Ocean-

Hovering over waves of massive salt water, Cooler looked down for his prey. His opponent power had disappeared, he continued searching knowing well that the Namekian had suppressed his energy.

"Come out now Namek, I don't want to go in there looking for you!" Cooler shouted.

Although his vision was greatly improved with the Big Gete Star's engineering, he still couldn't see the Namekian under all of the water. The water rippled and waves began to crash as Cooler continued searching for the Namek.

"There you are!" Cooler chuckled, purple blood still dripping from his hands.

Emerging from the water a giant arm shot out from the sea its hand tightening around Cooler. Soon the arm was followed by a colossal Piccolo Jr. his shadow eclipsing the vast sea.

"Damn Namekian, I didn't expect you to be so much stronger than Piccolo!" Cooler grunted as he felt the grip slowly collapsing his body.

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Jr. roared slamming his giant arm down on top of Cooler.

"Why are you here? What do you want from us?" Jr. interrogated, his voice even more menacing with the size change from his technique.

"Pssh like I would tell you," Cooler hissed, his body slowing wiring himself back together.

"But do you want to know what I learned during my invasion on Namek?" Cooler asked his red, beady eyes looking up at the giant Namek.

Cooler smirked surging his aura and propelling himself from the Namekian's grasp.

Flashes of memories stormed his mind, Nail meditating in front of the Grand Elders palace, Nail assisting his Namekian brothers during their recovery from the massive climate change that nearly destroyed their race, and the countless times the teachings with the Grand Elder explained their past.

"What, what did you do to them? Tell me now!" the giant demanded, punching the small body through the sky.

Stopping himself in mid-air, Cooler dashed at the Namekian, Cooler bashed his shoulder into the giant's gut, delivering massive blows on the younger aliens body tearing apart the white gi with his forceful impact. Digging his fingers into the Nameks skin Cooler heaved the Namek away. Cooler struck out his index fingers directing them to the green giant.

"Death beam barrage!" Cooler roared angrily.

Hundreds of thin energy beams shot out of his fingers as he motioned his arms back and forth. Most exploding on impact of the Namekian's body with some easy piercing through Piccolo's gigantic limbs and torso. His enhanced defenses and regeneration healed his wounds, sapping most of Piccolo's son's ki. Jr. gasped for air while clouded in the smoke of his burning flesh. Stretching his arms out as far as possible Jr. clamped his hands around Cooler again. Cooler's body gave out under the force, he was now a prisoner as his body crumbled in Jr.'s hands, screaming in pain.

"What did you do to my people?" Piccolo Jr. growled his whole body burning with pain.

"I took your planet under the name of my empire and now I'm working them as slaves on remodeling your precious Namek!" Cooler laughed as his body collapsed.

"You bastard, how dare you!" Piccolo yelled crushing Coolers body even more, feeling the wires reconstructing Cooler.

"And don't think I'd let your heal yourself," Piccolo Jr continued as Cooler roared in pain.

"I still haven't showed you what I've learned." Cooler grunted.

Looking at the giant, Cooler cracked a smile. Blowing out air from his lips, Cooler whistled. Piccolo immediately began to sweat, wincing in pain. Quickly letting his grasp free from Cooler Piccolo covered his ears, trying to block out the painful noise.

"Thanks to Namekian's sense of hearing this sound is as if I were drilling through your ears and with your giant body I can barely imagine the pain you're going through," Cooler mocked as his body slowly wired itself together again.

Piccolo Jr. continued to grunt in pain, his ear drums felt as if they were going to explode, his brain turned to mush, thumping in pain. Cooler once again hovered over Jr, the giant slowing descending back into the ocean. Looking up Piccolo saw Cooler laughing victoriously, his ears barely hearing a muffled scream.

"Super….Dodon…Ray!"

He saw Cooler completely burst into nothing as the blast exploded. The explosion blinding them as he sunk back into the ocean. A shadowy figure stared down at the Namek who was shrinking back to the 7 foot alien.

"Ccch…Chiaot….zu?" Piccolo murmured as he drifted into unconsciousness.

-Big Gete Satr-

Kuriza the successor of the Cold clan was finally going to have his revenge. He help up the two hybrids from their necks, each of them gasping for life. Kuriza laughed as he saw the saiyans struggle to pry off his hands. Goten and Trunks could only look back at Kuriza's eyes.

"Haha finally you will die!" Kuriza laughed.

**Well folks that was awesome. Goten and Trunks are back in action, what about Piccolo's savior, and Gohan's struggle for survival. Cooler has comeback leaving our warriors with quiet the battle for Earth. Sorry for the late update, I hope to update more often this summer. Thanks for the reviews and comments. Zeroalva signing out.**

**Tenshinhameha: **Thanks you very much for your review. Yes it is true that BoD is a great inspiration to my story. Hope I can improve my writing skills to better capture the story.

**Raos: **Hi again Raos thanks for coming back. Well my friend don't worry about the androids.

**Guest: **Yes Gohan did reach 3 million with a slight zenkai after the battle.


	10. Special Chapter1:Son Goku,Come Save Us

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and any tips.

Special Chapter 1: Son Goku, Come Save Us

-Age 764. 9 years ago-

Son Goku had been gone for almost 2 years now. He had never returned from his titanic battle with the tyrant Frieza. All of the Namekians had safety transported to a new planet thanks to the power of Porunga, leaving the Z-fighters on Earth awaiting Goku's arrival. Gohan has returned to his studies after his battle with the demon Garlic Jr. and Piccolo has begun his training anew hoping to one day have a rematch with his Saiyan rival. Vegeta has finally arrived from his journey in space, having destroyed parts of Frieza's army. Yamcha has moved back to Diablo Desert leaving Bulma and the Capsule Corp. behind to further King Kai's teachings, Krillin spent his time at the Kame House with his old master, and Tien and Chiaotzu spent their time training in isolation.

"Frieza leave my daddy alone!" Gohan yelled struggling in his bed.

Gasping for air Gohan awoke his body drenched in sweat as he looked around his room.

"It was just a nightmare." Gohan said as he jumped out of his bed.

Looking out his window, Gohan sighed at how early it was. He was soon interrupted by the sound of Piccolo's voice.

'Gohan, do you sense that?' Piccolo yelled telepathically.

'Sense what Mr. Piccolo?' Gohan replied back.

'It's Frieza he's back and with your father not around we need to defeat him!'

"What he's back but how my dad should have destroyed him?" Gohan spoke out loud as began to feel the horrid ki, both of them.

'Knowing your idiot father he let him live! Alert everyone he will be landing soon!' Piccolo yelled telepathically.

'Yes Mr. Piccolo.' Gohan responded, running for his battle armor.

-West City, Capsule Corporation-

Vegeta had grown frustrated. For months he had looked for Kakarotto to no avail. He had gotten rid of some of Frieza's empire during his search for the wild-haired Saiyan. Now that he was back on Earth, his training had not stopped. The ki he felt during Kakarotto's fight with Frieza was enormous, it was haunting him, why was he the Super Saiyan it is his birth right? He was the elite not him, one day he too would become a Super Saiyan, kill the bastard, and take his place as the strongest of the Saiyans. Here he was reaching his peak while Kakarotto continued to grow stronger and stronger. A shock of energy brought Vegeta back to reality.

'Frieza but he should be dead! What is this other power level, Cooler?' the Saiyan thought to himself as he felt the incoming ki of the two brothers.

"That idiot, how could he let him live?" the prince yelled slamming his fist into the ground.

"Damn you Kakarotto, can't even kill your worst enemy!" Vegeta roared in anger.

Rocketing through the sky the Saiyan warrior headed toward the energy of the Tyrant brothers. As they headed toward the Northern Desert the son of Kakarotto and a small bald man soon followed the Prince.

"So Frieza is back and he brought a friend too!" Krillin yelled, trying to talk over the blowing wind.

"Yes, seems he is even stronger than before. Boy, any word from your father?" Vegeta questioned Gohan.

"No he hasn't contacted us, he's not here. Mr. Piccolo just told me to meet him at the Northern Desert." Gohan replied, drips of sweat rolling down his face.

"Yeah, I already told Tien Shinhan and Yamcha about the situation so that should be all of us. By the way Vegeta what's with the outfit?" Krillian asked staring at the pink shirt that read "Bad Boy" across the back.

"That damn earth women is making me more armor so I have to use these rags!" Vegeta yelled back angrily.

"So Vegeta you've grown a lot stronger since the last time I saw you!" Krillin commented.

"Yeah so what, it's still not enough to take on Frieza!" Vegeta responded as they continued toward the Northern Desert.

-Northern Desert a few hours later-

Arriving Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin all looked down seeing Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Bulma awaiting their arrival.

"Now what? Krillin asked.

Everyone around couldn't answer as the enormous ki was haunting their faces full of fear. Vegeta stepped up, his teeth grinding as he began to speak.

"Frieza is back, that's clear and Kakarotto isn't around to help us, we are all too weak to defeat him and he is with someone even stronger. Knowing him he most likely brought an armada of troops to rid the population!" Vegeta ranted.

"He's here!" Piccolo yelled staring up at the sky.

Everyone turned in shock, how could have he gotten here so fast. The giant ship slowly began to hover down in the distance.

"We travel on foot, their scouters can track us instantly so keep your power levels low." Vegeta growled as he stared into the direction of the Planet Trade Organization ship.

All of the Z-fighters lined up standing side by side, Yamcha held Bulma in his arms.

"Bulma are you sure you want to come?" Yamcha asked his now ex-girlfriend.

"Of course I do, after all that time I spent on Namek and I've never seen the guy fight." Bulma hollered pointing toward the ship.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." Yamcha mumbled beginning to sweat at the sense of Frieza's energy.

"I don't care I just want to see." Bulma protested.

'Damn woman.' The full blood thought to himself cracking a grin.

One they aligned themselves, all of the warriors looked toward the direction of the ship. Everyone but the Saiyan prince looked at Piccolo.

"Hmph," Piccolo nodded throwing his cape and shoulder pads on the ground.

Instantly the warriors sprinted forward heading to battle.

"Lord Frieza, King Cold we have arrived. You may move around as you please," A solider said whilst saluting his superiors.

"Son, the one you call Goku won't be here for another 3 hours. What would you like to do until then?" The giant Frost Demon asked his son.

Although much smaller compared to his father, Frieza's power was the only thing that could be compared between the two as Frieza's new cybernetic body vastly improved his strength. His legs were no longer organic but completely robotic, most of his body was composed of the Planet Trade Organization's best technology. As they walked toward the center of the ship Frieza and King Cold continued to talk.

"3 hours huh, how many earthlings do you think the troops can exterminate in that much time?" Frieza asked his father as the alien soldiers began stepping of the ship.

"Well the average power levels on this planet are 5 with some highs of 100-250. So it shouldn't take too long for them." King Cold commented floating out of the ship's open ceiling.

As the Cold family descended onto the soft soil, all of their soldiers aligned themselves in front of the king and prince.

"You heard my father go and conquer this planet!" Frieza commanded pointing angrily at the horizon.

"Yes, Sir!" the aliens roared as they flew toward the closest powers levels their scouters could detect.

"Men, power level of 10 detected, let's do it!" a red skinned, purple eyed alien commander yelled raising his blaster high.

As the alien soldiers flew across the sky, their arm cannons ready to eliminate any living soul they come across.

"Right over there!" the red Commander Rojo yelled pointing at a small humanoid figure in the distance.

Circling around it the soldiers all smirked and snickered as they pointed their weapons at it.

"You will be exterminated in the name of the Planet Trade Organization." Commander Krape yelled aiming at the pink dressed humanoid.

Looking up the figure in pink smiled at the sight of the P.T.O troops.

"Ve….VE…VEGETA!" The Commander gasped, looking down at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta smirked in response at the alien soldiers.

"Lord Frieza!" the troops began to yell at the sight of the former elite warrior.

Vegeta laughed thrusting his index fingers forward, each of the soldiers exploding, ashes raining down on the Saiyan. Vegeta laughed even harder at this, raising his hands up gathering them full of ashes.

"Vegeta! that damn Saiyan, it's time to die!" Mecha Frieza yelled his new, built in scouter picking up what his soldiers said.

Flying toward their direction he smiled, he was ready for his revenge. Arriving he looked down at piles of ash and detected the smell of burnt flesh.

"Vegeta …. Vegeta you monkey scum come out here now!" the cyborg screamed searching vigorously for his prey.

His eyes glowing bright Frieza let out a slow breath. With a deafening roar a shining light filled the sky and the landscape before an explosion rocked the area, rubble flying everyway.

Searching the subsequent crater and finding nothing, Frieza smiled.

"Frieza I hope those fools weren't your best!" Vegeta mocked staring down at his former boss.

"Vegeta you will suffer!" the Frost Demon growled his aura sparking electricity all over his body.

"How, how did he become this strong!" Vegeta thought to himself trying to keep himself from showing fear.

"So be it then." Vegeta said crouching down into his fighting stance his aura immediately cloaking his body.

Surging forward Frieza charged Vegeta, his robotic fist smashing into the Saiyan's jaw, sending the prince flying through the air. Stopping himself, Vegeta launched volleys of Ki at Frieza, a cloud of smoke shrouding the alien.

"Dahh!" Vegta yelled flying into the cloud of smoke after spotting the demon. He began whaling on Frieza, punching and kicking at the evil prince. Frieza grinned, blocking each of the attacks with his forearms.

Punching the saiyan's face Frieza pounded into Vegeta, his fists blurring with speed. Hardly keeping up Vegeta desperately tried to dodge and block Frieza's onslaught. Slamming his knees into the tyrant's chest, Vegeta kicked off while blasting the tyrants face point blank. Ramming Vegeta's skull with his own Frieza smiled in amusement.

"It can't be just you. Where are those runt friends of yours?!" Frieza laughed mockingly, backhanding Vegeta away.

"I killed everyone, just like I am going to kill you!" Vegeta roared instantly vanishing.

"Maybe they could have you helped you, maybe I should have Goku kill you instead," Frieza laughed appearing in front of the Saiyan.

"Too bad, I wanted kill his brat and the bald punk too!" Frieza mocked delivering an uppercut, sending the Saiyan flipping back.

Instantly appearing behind the tyrant, Vegeta lunged forward tightening his arms around Frieza's legs, holding him still. "Kienzan!" someone yelled as a spinning disc of ki propelled through the sky toward Freiza.

"Nooo!" Frieza yelled,his mind flashing back to Namek and how he foolishly bisected himself with a similar attack.

"Graaah!" he roared upper-cutting the disc, shattering it a few inches from his neck.

Pulling on the Tyrant, Vegeta flung Frieza down slamming him into the dirt ground, letting out a huge roar as he let go.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta screamed, purple energy surging from his hands, engulfing the tyrant deeper into the Earth.

Instantly Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Chaoitzu, and Gohan appeared next to the saiyan prince. All of them hovered staring down at the crater.

"What are you idiots doing?! Blast him!" Vegeta yelled his aura turning purple as he prepared another attack.

The Z-Fighters yelled in unison as they gathered Ki, readying their attacks.

The veins on Tien's forehead bulged out as the tri-clops charged, his hands forming a diamond, and Yamcha holding onto his wrist tightly, a yellow ball of ki floating over his openhand. Krillin pulling his hands to his side, cupping them with a flashing blue flickering between his hands and Gohan had both his hands above his head. Piccolo crouching down placed his fingers on his forehead. Chiaotzu's body shook as he began to glow.

"Galick Gun!"

"Kikoho!"

"Sokidan!"  
"Kame..hame..Haa!"  
"Masenko!"  
"Makankosappo!"

"Dodon Ray!"

All of the warriors sent their most powerful techniques speeding into the abyss. The Earth shook as the explosion sent the warriors back.

"Did we do it?" Gohan huffed shakily.

"Not quite." A sinister voice coldly replied.

Looking up the Z-fighters saw the king of terror tower over them, his power completely outclassing everyone. The king continued to chuckle as he saw the Earth's defenders gasp in shock at the sight of his son rising up from the abyss.

"That monkey better come soon, I want him to watch his friends die!" Frieza yelled a drop of blood dripping from the side of mouth.

Extending his finger toward the sky a dark sphere formed with electricity sparking around it.

"I'm going to blow you apart!" He roared the dark sphere growing larger and larger.

All the warriors looked up, frozen in place. This was the end, Goku was too late to save his friends once again. Frieza laughed he was done; he was going to kill them. The sound of tearing flesh filled the sky, Frieza had done it, and he had angered the Super Saiyan once again.

"Frieza! You won't ever threaten my friends or family again!" the Golden fighter yelled, holding the great lord Frieza's head inbetween his hands.

**Power Levels:**

**Goku****: 12million, SSJ 157 million**

**Vegeta: ****8million**

**Piccolo:**** 5.5million**

**Gohan:**** 1 million**

**Tien: ****130,000**

**Yamcha:**** 70,000**

**Krillin: ****110,00**

**Chiaotzu: ****15,000**

**Mech-Frieza: ****140 million**

**Hey folks I'm back. I know you guys were expecting to find out what happened with Gohan and crew from the future. Well I needed to brainstorm a bit, I decided I would give you guys my version of Frieza's return from defeat. Part 2 should come out in a few weeks. I thank you guys for the support and views. Please leave a review! Zeroalva signing out.**

Guest

Q:I tried reviewing earlier about where Yajerobe and Chaotzu's grave were?

**A: Yajirobe's body was never found and his only belonging was given to Trunks. It's the one thing he wanted to give to the boy. Chiaotzu disappeared along with the other Z-fighters.**


	11. Special Chapter 1: Goku, Come Save Us 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and any tips.

Special Chapter 1 Son Goku, Come Save Us part 2

"Dad you're back!" Gohan cheered tears streaming down his face.

"Tch," Vegeta grunted sensing the haunting ki once again.

"Goku, welcome back!" Tien hollered at his old enemy.

"Goku pal... I was starting to get worried," Yamcha stuttered laughing at the green eyed Saiyan. 

"About time you got here idiot!" Piccolo growled at his father's enemy.

"Yo Goku, what took you so long!" Krillin yelled angrily.

"I almost died again!" He continued yelling at his best friend.

Turning around Goku faced the towering Frost Demon, Cold stared at his son's head, a single tear rolling down his face. Flaring up his golden aura, Goku put his palm toward the king of the universe.

"Leave now or die," Goku growled his palm glowing with energy.

'How dare he, he just decapitated my youngest son right in front of me, and he just expects me to leave?' King Cold thought to himself staring back at the Super Saiyan.

"Pa...pa...papa." The disembodied head of Frieza spoke as he was tossed to the ground.

"Never! I'm going to spill all of your filthy blood across this damn planet." The great King Cold shouted his purple aura erupting around him.

"I will not stop until you and everyone here is dead at my feet!" He continued his aura forming a sphere around him.

Letting out a sigh Goku unleashed his attack, the golden beam burst forward bouncing off the King's shield.

"Kakarotto you dumbass, he can transform as well!" Vegeta yelled tearing off his shirt, preparing for the fight of his life.

'I could never imagine they had a father,' Vegeta thought to himself.

Goku roared forwards, slamming his fists against the orb trying to shatter it. Jumping back Son Goku chuckled, smiling at the horned demon.

"This should be exciting." Goku said with a grin, watching the king continue to power up.

All of the Z-fighters just stood there as Cold powered up, his skull stretching out as he howled and two long spikes erupted from his shoulders piercing his armor. With one final roar King Cold's body almost doubled in size, the PTO armor bursting from its King. A sickening laugh came from the beast that now looked similar to its son's third form.

"All of you stay back, this is my fight!" The earth raised Saiyan yelled, waving his friends away.

"Goku don't be an idiot you know damn well he's surpassed you now! There's no we're going to stand by and watch you die!" Piccolo growled, lowering himself into his fighting stance.

Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chaiotzu all stared at Cold. Each wondering how they could possibly win. After all the monster was stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan. Slowly each of the warriors shuffled into their stances.

"It doesn't matter to me who fights. Come fight me!" King Cold ordered, flaring his purple aura.

"Alright let's do this!" Goku howled thrusting his fist in the air.

Bellowing everyone charged the Frost Demon. Flurries of punches and kicks began storming the big headed alien.

Dodging and blocking every strike, Cold was successful in backhanding the Saiyan father and son duo away. The Son family quickly recovered however, rushing the king again. Goku threw out a haymaker landing it on Cold's lower back, causing Cold to wince. Slamming his tail against the golden warrior, Cold launched the man into the half breed before him, sending them flying towards the Earth. The other fighters continued to hammer down on the king, desperately trying to harm the beast. The successful hits inflicted seemed like nothing. Hurling a punch, Cold's right arm dug into Chiaotzu's whole torso, the little imp falling to ground, his mind going blank.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried looking down at his best friend.

"Pay attention boy!" Cold mocked.

Yamcha threw himself at the ancient demon, grabbing the incoming fists, Cold smashed the scar faced bandit and the 3 eyed man against each other, with a great howl the giant spun, slamming the two humans against all of the other fighters. Throwing them down Cold laughed, his aura still flaming furiously.

"Come on Super Saiyan fight me!" Cold ordered his blood pumping with excitement.

"You haven't even seen anything yet!" Goku roared charging at Freeza's father.

"Take this!" launching his leg at its head.

A blood curdling crack rang out as the kick connected. The kick caused the king's giant head to turn violently. A slow whisper came from the king's mouth.

"You're not so tough, scum," Cold growled, grabbing the Saiyan's skull.

Cold held the saiyan high, his knee striking Goku square in the chest, saliva gushing out from his mouth. Hurling the saiyan down the king rose up higher into the air, booming with laughter the King yelled out. "Come on this your last day to live….Fight for It!"

Blurring outlines of 7 figures instantly reappeared, the Earth's strongest circling the King. Charging the first one he saw. The chilling sound splintering bone echoed off of Yamcha's skull as King Cold floored him with a devastating punch. The Turtle School's last graduate lay on the ground grabbing his forehead, screaming in pain as blood streamed through his fingers.

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled as he tried to head down to help his friend.

"Krillin don't. We need to get rid of Cold, he'll be fine he has the senzus!" Piccolo stated holding back the monk.

"Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Tien distract him. I've got a plan! Krillin grab my shoulder now!" Goku ordered motioning his friend toward him.

Dashing next to his friend, Krillin put his hand Goku's shoulder.

"Don't worry son, I'll be back." He said as continued placing his index and middle finger on his forehead, instantly the Saiyan and human vanished.

"Boy! Focus he is coming this way!" Vegeta yelled already in his fighting stance.

The large, skulled beast snarled, rocketing toward the remaining four.

"Stand back everyone I'm going to hold him off as long as I can! Go prepare your strongest attacks!" Tien shouted his hands already forming a diamond shape.

"I don't think so!" King Cold laughed, hands snapping around the human's neck.

"Tri…kaaah beeaaaam haah!" Tien choked slamming the hand sign on the alien's chest.

The flashing light exploded sending the king down through the new formed rectangular pit in the ground. Holding back the tyrant the other Z-fighters flew off trying to distance themselves from the fight.

"Got anything new to take down this monster?" Piccolo asked the two remaining Saiyans.

"Of course I do, do you?" Vegeta yelled back his arms stretch out to his sides letting out a growl as his aura blazed around him.

"Sort of," Choked Gohan crouching down his arms stretch out in front of him.

"Tch," Piccolo hissed placing two fingers on his forehead,

The 3 warriors roared, surging their ki outwards, their muscles tensing as they brought out the energy. Their auras enveloped around themselves, pouring their attacks pass their maximum.

"That fool, he's actually holding Frieza's father back, but he tapped into of his most of his life force for that attack," Vegeta remarked staring toward Tien's direction.

'How could this Earthling muster so much power!' the grandfather thought to himself. His body was actually bruised, really the King wasn't excepting such a forceful attack.

Crashing on to the ground Tien tightly grasped his chest, breathing hard the strongest human saw as Yamcha appeared in front of him.

"You ok bud?" Yamcha asked handing him a senzu.

"We gotta go!" Yamcha grunted as the King shot a beam off, piercing the man's shoulder.

"Solar Flare!" Tien yelled spreading his hands across his face.

The blinding pale light flashed, the giant Arcosian howling in pain covering his eyes.

"You bastards!" The king roared.

"Let's go, let's go!" Yamcha yelled in panic, smothering his hand into his punctured shoulder.

The crane and Turtle students flew off to meet the 3 huge power levels. The blazing blue, white, and purple auras shined brightly. Tien shifted next to them readying another attack.

"Yamcha hurry up! We need as much power as possible!" Tien yelled his aura blazing wildly.

"He's too strong, we're going to need as much time as possible. I'm going to distract him, see you guys," Yamcha responded flying off to face the Tyrant.

-Baba's Palace-

Teleporting Goku and Krillin arrived in front of a strange palace. The structure stood in the middle of a lake, something like this was very odd in the middle of a desert. The turtle school students ran towards the palace.

"Baba's place, why'd you bring us here?" Krillin asked his head shining under the blazing sunlight,

"Do you remember Spike the Devilman from all those years ago?" Goku replied letting out a sigh as his hair turned black again, he continued focusing on the palace.

"Yeah but what do we need someone like that for? we've surpassed him already!" Krillin questioned his friend.

"Remember his Devilmite beam?" Goku asked once again.

"Ooh yeah! But it didn't do anything to you!" Krillin responded.

"That was because I was pure of heart but with someone like Cold or Frieza it would destroy them in an instant. That attack was magic it has nothing to do with strength or skill!" Goku hollered as he arrived at the door way of Baba's.

It had been a very long time since he'd last been there. The giant room was littered with books and gold. There was a large ladder leading up to the top floor, a variety of ghosts floated around.

"Baba, Baba you here?" Goku asked up toward the ceiling.

Peeking up from the floor a square plank lifted up, the witch Baba peeking from inside.

"Goku! I was wondering where you vanished to, my crystal ball blurred out just a minute ago, I couldn't track you. That Cold guy is insane, are you here to leave off with me?" she asked pointing at her crystal ball.

"No, does spike still work for you? I need his help!" Goku asked his Yardrat Armor barely intact.

"Yes he was just retired from my services some time ago. I'll call him up right now!" she replied.

"Spike we need you!" tracing a circle over the floor.

Sprouting from the circle a tall demon held a long pitchfork, a frown appeared when he saw the tiny witch.

"Baba, why did you drag me out of hell?" Spike demanded slamming his trident down in annoyance.

"Shut up you sissy, Goku needs your help!" Baba nagged her former employee.

Looking over at the black haired Saiyan Spike smiled.

"Just take this. Yemma helped me convert this to replicate my attack, but be careful it only has one use," Spike said throwing the pitchfork at Krillin.

"We need to hurry Goku!" Krillin said sensing the monstrous ki.

"Go on now, those boys need your help; use the Devil Fork to kill that monster," Baba said snapping her fingers.

"Wow, thanks we owe, oh and say hi to Grandpa Gohan for me when you get back." Goku said vanishing from the Palace at Spike's nod of approval.

"Guess that means I don't die today." The witch laughed.

-Northern Desert-

"Crap, crap, crap!" Yamcha panicked his bruised and bloody body flying through the air.

The wide faced king followed right behind him. Yamcha quickly launched ki balls, exploding as the King Bull rushed through them easily. Cold grunted in annoyance, quickly vanishing in front of the bandit his hands wrapping around Yamcha's neck.

"Stop distracting me, I'm here to annihilate the murderer of my son. So now…..tell me where he is!" Cold yelled strangling the life out of the human.

Yamcha clawed at the tail of the King, trying to free himself.

"Fuck you!" He spat salvia oozing down his face.

"Don't even think about!" Cold said stretching his arm out, King Cold unleashed his power. A purple ki wave erupted from his palm engulfing Yamcha's vision. What was once a desert was nothing but scorched land, half of the blazing desert was gone. Piccolo, Tien, and the half-Saiyan child lay on black charred ground.

"What the hell!" Vegeta cursed his aura blazing as he hovered.

"There's no fucking way, hii…his powers to great!" He ranted.

Dropping Yamcha's body King Cold stared at the Saiyan

"So this Super Saiyan has gone running away!" Cold sneered, disappointed.

Stretching his hands skyward, Cold built his ki, almost instantly a small sun formed above the eldest of the Frost Demons.

"Say goodbye, I will finish what my son failed to do! Obliterate the Saiyan race!" With a final roar the sphere blew up in size blinding Vegeta.

"Star's Fury!" Cold roared.

"Hell no. I'm the prince you're not getting rid of me! Final Crash!" Vegeta yelled the blazing blue energy rocketing at the flaming sphere of ki. The blast was dwarfed by the ball of ki completely engulfing the ki wave.

A flaming stream of golden ki collided with the attack, it's momentum slowing down.

"You won't ever destroy this planet not for as long as I'm around!" Yelled the golden warrior of the universe, his hands pushing against Cold's attack.

'Kakarotto what are you doing?' Vegeta thought to himself, his body shaking with fear.

"Vegeta stop looking around! throw this now!" Krillin roared, throwing the Devil fork at the prince.

The blinding glow of the attack disappeared. Kakarotto was no longer on Earth.

"What the hell?" Cold said puzzled at the disappearance of his attack.

"Kiezan!" roared the monk of Orin temple.

Using the opportunity Krillin threw his razor blade attack hoping to kill the Acrosian once and for all.

"Graaah idiot!" Cold said appearing behind the monk, backhanding the skull of the small human. Letting out a chuckle as Krillin dropped to the ground, Cold faced the prince of all Saiyans one final time.

"Die, you piece of crap!" the black haired Saiyan yelled, chucking the trident at the king.

Sending the king flying back, the weapon pinned the king into the ground.

"Bu..but..but how I'm invincible?" King Cold gasped tugging the trident that pierced his stomach.

"Cool..Cooler will come for you a..and my grandson ku..kur..Kuriza will overcome you all! The king continued laughter erupting from his mouth as he looked up at the prince of all Saiyans.

Erupting into a burst the black flames the King yelling echoed through the landscape ringing in the ears of the elite solider.

Falling on the ground Vegeta chuckled looking at the burning corpse.

"Long live the king." He chuckled.

In a blur Goku appeared, collapsing to his knees next to the other Saiyan his armor burned and his hands scorched raw.

"Where the hell did you go?" Vegeta questioned his rival.

"Instant Transmission," Goku answered his black hair dripping with sweat.

**So that's part 2 of Frieza's revenge. I know this isn't exactly how it happened in the canon future timeline as it could differ from the universe to universe, so I put a little spin on it hopefully all of you liked it. Next update will go back to the main timeline. Zeroalva signing out.**

**The real lssj: I don't understand what you meant about being at a lack of ideas. This story is barley on its first year. Secondly, the X50 multiplier doesn't example or make sense when concerning the higher grades of the Ssj1 like Assj, Ussj, and Fpssj. So the system I use does apply those other grades of SSJ1.**


End file.
